bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Omega Rugal (6★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860186 |no = 7164 |element = Oscurità |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 31 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |description = È un temuto trafficante d'armi e un lottatore formidabile. Rugal si risveglia in una stanza pensata per lui. Si sente debole, ma questo non è un ostacolo per la sua mente acuta. Capisce subito di trovarsi in uno dei suoi complessi scientifici abbandonati, fatti costruire in gran segreto per esplorare le applicazioni arcane di antiche armi e tecnologie recuperate in giro per il mondo dalla sua società. Nonostante il vivo ricordo della sconfitta, il suo scopo è riprendere il potere perduto e schiacciare gli oppositori del suo dominio. Qui scopre un metodo per assorbire l'energia vitale dei rivali, anche se con delle limitazioni. Il rituale è efficace solo se le vittime sono veri nemici o, in altre parole, se nutrono con tutta la loro anima odio e rabbia nei suoi confronti. Inoltre, può essere eseguito solo in un altro mondo. Un mondo pieno di pericoli, dove anche gli dèi immortali possono morire. Rugal entra in questo mondo alieno, chiamato Gran Gaia, risoluto a ottenere una completa resurrezione... |summon = Tenterai. Fallirai. E sarai il mio trampolino per la vittoria. |fusion = Ho distrutto guerrieri di gran lunga migliori di te. Non mettere alla prova la mia ira. |evolution = |hp_base = 4954 |atk_base = 2097 |def_base = 1790 |rec_base = 1805 |hp_lord = 6440 |atk_lord = 2600 |def_lord = 2220 |rec_lord = 2220 |hp_anima = 7190 |rec_anima = 2020 |atk_breaker = 2800 |def_breaker = 2020 |atk_guardian = 2400 |def_guardian = 2420 |rec_guardian = 2220 |hp_oracle = 6440 |def_oracle = 2121 |rec_oracle = 2547 |hp_bonus = 650 |atk_bonus = 340 |def_bonus = 280 |rec_bonus = 320 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 3 |ccant = 24 |ls = Manipolatore spietato |lsdescription = Aumenta ATT BB (100%) - Aumenta PS (15%) e ATT (25%) delle creature di tenebra - Aumenta Ps (15%) e ATT (75%) |lsnote = 150% boost to BB Atk |bb = Gigantic Pressure I |bbdescription = 1 attacco di tenebra su tutti i nemici - Riempie la barra BB (100%) - Aumento della barra BB sotto attacco (4-5 CB) per 3 turni - Annulla tutte le anomalie per 3 turni |bbnote = 4~5 BC fill when damage taken (BB gauge not filled to max) |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 1 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |ccbbt = 13 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Gigantic Pressure II |sbbdescription = 1 attacco di tenebra su tutti i nemici - Aumenta ATT BB (250%) per 3 turni - Aumento ATT in base a DIF (40%) per 3 turni - Aumenta frequenza dei colpi critici (50%) per 3 turni |sbbnote = +3.5% multiplier per 1% HP remaining, 350% additional multiplier total, 250% boost to BB Atk, 50% Def to Atk, 50% boost to critical hit rate |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 1 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |ccsbbt = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 250~600 |bb1 = * * |bb10 = * * |sbb1 = * * * * |sbb10 = * * * * |evofrom = |evointo = 860187 |evomats1 = 60344 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 60123 |evomats4 = 60123 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |evokarmacost = |howtoget = *Un Omega Rugal (6★) viene dato in regalo al completamento dell'Evento collettivo riguardante: Il male non ha limiti |notes = |addcat = King of Fighters |addcatname = Rugal 6 }}